


Love Bites

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Spectre and Ryoken having sex for the first time and Spectre finding out that Ryoken bites during sex.
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Love Bites

Gasping for air, Spectre shivered to try to relax his body as he adjusted to having Ryoken inside him. It felt stranger, more so then the fingers that had been stretching him open a few minutes ago. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Yes, just give me a moment,” Panting Spectre took in some deep breaths as he relaxed mind and body trying to think of the hard length inside him. It wasn’t unpleasant. He just wasn’t sure what it was supposed to feel like. “I’m ready,”

Pulling back a little Ryoken started to thrust into the hot tight wet heat moaning himself as he held himself back. He didn’t want to hurt Spectre. Pleasure sparked up his spine as he started to thrust harder. 

Eyes locked on each other Spectre gasped arching as a sudden burst of hot white pleasure spread over his body. His skin flushed pink from it face turning red with a blush on his cheeks. 

Jolting again with each thrust hitting his prostate Spectre held onto Ryoken moaning loudly. He was a little embarrassed with the sounds that left his mouth as his hips thrust up to meet his lovers. 

Pressing down on Spectre their bodies moving together, Ryoken kissed and sucked at his neck leaving hickeys and for a moment he thought about something. Without much thought, after it entered his mind Ryoken bite down gently on a fresh hickey. 

“Ahh?!” 

Pulling off Ryoken froze. “Did that hurt?” 

Face red Spectre shook his head. “Um… no I-I liked it…” 

That was a confidence booster as a grin appeared on Ryoken’s face as he leaned back down hot breath on the shell of Spectre’s ear. “That’s good to know,”

With renewed excitement, Ryoken pushed Spectre’s legs up over his shoulders so he could go deeper, thrusting hard as he kissed the blonde’ neck, bitting down gently with vigour listening to all the sensual sounds. 

The bites sent Spectre nearly lost his mind, the small pinches sent pleasure instead of pain confusing him a little as he clung to Ryoken as the stars explore in front of his eyes. With his cock trapped between their bodies being rubbed against their stomach, he shook as it became too much. 

Crying out as he came Spectre eyes rolled back a white blinding heat made him cum hard between them. His body went slack as he panted hard. Suddenly he felt Ryoken’s hips snap hard on him and soon hot cum filled him. 

Shivering as he felt his lover weight resting on him. Both of them stayed like that as they caught their breaths. After a minute, maybe two, before Ryoken rolled over and pulled Spectre with them so they could lay there as their bodies cooled. 

“...That was amazing,” Ryoken spoke. “It didn’t hurt when I bite you did it??” 

“Um, no. It felt rather nice,” Looking up Spectre kissed his cheek. “I read once that some people enjoy it, others don’t.” 

“So, you don’t mind if I do that again?” 

“Not at all,” 

“Good.” Ryoken said quickly before pinned Spectre back down. 

Oh, it was going to be a long night.


End file.
